iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Cersei Lannister
Cersei Lannister is a member of House Lannister and the eldest child of Lord Tywin Lannister. She is the Queen of King Robert Baratheon, and has three children, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon. She is the twin sister of Ser Jaime Lannister, and the older sister of Tyrion Lannister, whom she despises. Appearance She is described as very beautiful, and has many aspects classic of House Lannister, including her golden hair and her green eyes. She has fair skin and a slender figure, however she starts to gain weight during the series due to her high alcohol consumption and starts to lose her beauty. Books A Game of Thrones Cersei rides to Winterfell with Robert when he chooses to name Lord Eddard Stark as the successor to Jon Arryn as Hand of the King. She suggests that Robert not visit the Winterfell Crypts to see the resting place of Lyanna Stark but he rebuffs her. She is escorted into the feast that evening by Eddard. Jon Snow sees through her smile and thinks that she is cold and angry. Cersei sneaks off to the abandoned tower of Winterfell with her brother. There they talk about Eddard's appointment and the threat posed by Lysa Arryn. They make love there, but they are interrupted when Cersei spots Bran Stark spying on them. A Feast for Crows Cersei is awoken in the middle of the night by Ser Osmund Kettleblack and Ser Boros Blount, who inform her of the death of her father. She then walks to the Tower of the Hand and witnesses her fathers corpse. She orders that the Kettleblacks get rid of Shae's corpse. She then offers Jaime the position of King's Hand, but he rejects her. She decides that her uncle, Ser Kevan Lannister, is more fitting of the role than her brother. She attends the wake of her father, and is forced into conversation with Ser Lambert Turnberry and Falyse Stokeworth, amongst others. She meets Taena Merryweather, and believes that she may find the lady useful in the future. She rejects Lord Mace Tyrell when he offers to take the position of Hand of the King and names Lord Gyles Rosby as Master of Coin. She gives the dying Gregor Clegane over to Qyburn and is rejected by Kevan when she offers him the title of the Hand of the King. Cersei then appears to her brother as he stands vigil over their father's corpse, asking him again to serve as the Hand, but again he rejects him. The next day she attends prayers, where Tommen is sick. She chastises him outsider the Great Sept of Baelor for looking weak in front of his lords. She is impressed when Jaime devises a plan to rid her of Mace Tyrell whilst still gaining glory for herself and Tommen. Category:Characters Category:POV Character Category:House Lannister Category:House Baratheon Category:Queens Category:A Game of Thrones Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:A Feast for Crows Category:A Dance with Dragons Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Western Lords Category:Regents